Karmen
The Karmen tribe is one of the two main antagonist tribes (along with the Akumapons) of Patapon 2. Personality/History Karmen can use Level 1 and 2 equipment, the same weapons as the Patapons, but they have 3 generals that are equipped with Heaven Equipment, which rival the Patapon Hero. Their eye color and shape can only be seen in fog or sand storms, as their tribal masks that cover their faces turn lightly transparent. They prove to be more challenging opponents for the Patapons when compared to the Zigoton Empire. The Karmen Tribe was the major enemy of the Patapon Ancients. Karmen Versus the Patapon Ancients The Karmen kidnapped the Patapon Princess and kept her hostage. Upon hearing of this, a single Wakapon (under the direction of Ormen Karmen) shattered the World Egg, hoping to free the Princess. Unfortunately, by shattering the Egg he also broke up the world, and unleased a horde of demons from the Underworld. Leading the patapons to defeat. The Patapons Defeat the Karmen At the end of Patapon 2, after the death of Ormen Karmen and defeat of Dettankarmen, the Patapons become allies with the Karmen, who help build the bridge to the new land. In Patapon 3, before a mission in Tahi-Tahi Forest, Ravenous mentions that the Karmen were slaves of the Ah-ooh civilization and a cameo of a Karmen structure appears. Classes, Rankings, and Equipment Karmen have varying equipment depending on their class, and the equipment becomes more powerful as their rank becomes higher Equipment Karmen wear masks over their faces. The masks have distinct markings, the markings becoming more elaborate with rank. The masks may function as a substitute for Helms. Normal Karmen masks are somewhere between an oval and a diamond in shape. The mask has red and yellow triangles all across it, creating the appearance of a toothy mouth and two eyes (with smaller triangles making eyebrows). There are black stripes bisecting the mask vertically and horizontally down the middle. Karmen equip stronger weapons as their rank increases. However, they do not equip Ancient, Heaven, or Giant weapons unless they are Generals or Elite Karmen. Classes Karmen classes are identical to Patapon units, except that the "-pon" suffix is replaced with a "-men" suffix. The classes are as follows: *Yarimen (Yaripon) *Tatemen (Tatepon) *Yumimen (Yumipon) *Kibamen (Kibapon) *Dekamen (Dekapon) *Megamen (Megapon) *Robomen (Robopon) *Torimen (Toripon) *Mahomen (Mahopon) *Hatamen (Hatapon) Unlike Patapons, however, Karmen do not have Rarepon versions. Instead, they have rankings. Karmen Rankings Like the Zigotons, there are several different rankings among the Karmen. Higher-ranked Karmen are more powerful fighters, wielding better equipment and sporting more elaborate masks. They may be the Karmen equivalent of Rarepons, or, just stronger Karmens allowed to use better Masks and equipment. The Karmen warrior ranks include: Basic: These Karmen wear normal masks and use only Wooden and Iron weapons.Rarely,they sometimes equip elemental or special Equipments. Experienced: The mask now features a large black "crest" with an orange diamond in the middle (resembling an eye). These Karmen can equip Steel, Fire, Ice, and Sleep weapons. Professional: A black crescent with a tiny red triangle in its middle rests atop the crest. These Karmen can equip Steel, Great Fire, Great Ice, and Great Sleep weapons. Advanced: A short, broad horn protrudes from either side of the crest. The horns widen at the top and end in a red stripe. With the orange diamond on the crest, they seem to form a "W" on the Karmen's mask. These Karmen equip only Great Fire, Ice, and Sleep weapons. Sometimes Rare pieces of Equipment. Elite: Two long, pointed horns flank the upper point of the crest. These horns go straight up, come to a point, and feature red stripes across their length. These soldiers can equip Ancient and Giant equipment. 'Generals' There are three Karmen Generals, the most powerful warriors of all. They all wield Heaven weapons and armor and are their own special class of Karmen with distinct markings. Each General has an especially elaborate crest on their mask, whose horizontal black stripes all taper to points. Nomen The Shieldbearer A very skilled Tatemen who has rivaled with the Patapon Hero "Ban the Tatepon". As opposed to Ban, he wears a Heaven Shield and is armed with a Heaven Sword. He is faced on the Bryun Snowfield after retrieving the catapult to take out Sokshi Gate. Kimen The Spearbearer A very skilled Yarimen who is on par with the Patapon Hero "Don the Yumipon" and "Gan the Yaripon". As opposed to Don, he is armed with a Heaven Spear. A calculating warrior, he is faced on the firey Moakan Desert after Nomen's defeat. Hukmen The Staffbearer A very skilled Mahomen. He is equipped with Heaven Boots and is armed with a Heaven Staff. He is very cruel, as he is said to have set fire to a forest solely to kill the Patapons living there. He is faced after the death of Kimen, battling the Patapons in the Jungle where you first met Ormen Karmen. He is, apparently, the oldest of the Generals and sees himself as the true successor to Ormen Karmen. He is actually pleased with the deaths of the other two generals, because he believes that now he has no competition as the successor of Ormen Karmen. Too bad he gets killed in the engagment with the Mighty Patapons forces. Building Style Karmens like to build iron constructions that are typically covered with spikes. They all have similar color designs to Zigotons, black with red and orange colored shapes. They also like very solid constructions with evident reinforcing that are harder to destroy than Zigoton constructions. Some buildings have no more than 300 HP, but the Karmen Gate Sokshi and Robomen's Tower are very powerful emplacements with special abilites (such as the ability to create Headwind). Many buildings spawn Karmen soldiers.Their buildings are extremely strong, counting the Zugagang tank as a Building, it can move and can protect it self. Trivia * The Karmen Tribe's name is derived from "Kamen", which means "mask" in Japanese. * The Karmen Tribe is known for being great builders. Even in Patapon 3 their building skills are referenced by The Dark Heroes. *If you look at Karmen closely while the weather is foggy or when there is a sandstorm in the desert, you can see past their masks revealing circular bodies like the Patapons (but with an orange eye). It can be noticed easier on a Dekamen. *Karmen often tease Patapons about having only one eye, even though they themselves have only one eye. * In fog or sandstorm, the player can see that Karmens have round body shape and black eye. *Before the end of Patapon 2, the Karmen were also enemies with the Zigotons because of their alliance with the Patapons. *The Karmen also have versions of Makoton and Aiton, instead named Makomen and Aimen. They are faced in the Bryun Snowfields, but in the battle they both die. *The early concept for a Karmen was a long body with four red triangles on the top, a long, orange nose and two spikes on the head. The Early Concept Karmen also had a Hatamen, seen in the right side of the picture below. *The Karmen appeared only in decorations, and a DLC mission in Patapon 3 (However, only One appeared there; Ormen Karmen). *The Karmen Tribe's special color is probably orange, because Torimen's and Kibamen's saddles are orange. As with the Patapons and Zigotons, the saddles of Kiba-class units change accordingly to the color of what kind of Rarepon or Tribe they are affilitated with. *After the Credits of Patapon 2, they are shown building the Rainbow Bridge with the Patapons and Zigotons, so they may have changed sides. *The Karmen tribe seem to be affiliated with Dettankarmen and Zuttankarmen, as their tribe's name is in the name of the demon (obviously). *The Karmen may worship the demon Zuttankarmen, or summon power from him, because Karmen will occasionally yell "Zutta! Zuttatan! Karmen!" before attacking. *At the end of some of the Patapon 2 Trailers ("Hero" and "Army"), there's another version of a Dekamen, not seen in the game. (Image is found, straight ahead, to the right of this entence.) *The Karmen, along with the Bonedeth, are the only Tribes who wear Masks. es:Karmens Category:Karmen Category:Tribe Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Units